


[podfic] I Always Have to Steal My Kisses from You

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, but no harm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Okay, so Tony probably hadn’t realized what he was doing. He’d just had a near-death experience, and the kiss had been a way to . . . reaffirm his life. Deal with his emotions. Release some steam. Something like that. Nothing to be concerned about, and it’s doubtful that it’ll happen again.The fact that they risk their lives on a regular basis isn’t worrying at all.Written byBlue_jack.





	[podfic] I Always Have to Steal My Kisses from You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Always Have to Steal My Kisses from You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351907) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/iahtsmkfy) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/01a0gpwhsct3wrj/%5BMCU%5D%20I%20Always%20Have%20to%20Steal%20My%20Kisses%20from%20You.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/01a0gpwhsct3wrj/%5BMCU%5D%20I%20Always%20Have%20to%20Steal%20My%20Kisses%20from%20You.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for Jess' birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Blue_jack for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
